Spring Romance
by auraluna7
Summary: Short but Sweet. Michiru needs an idea for an Art project, two dear friends will be the perfect models. H&M Setsuna & Teruki OC One shot. Complete


Disclaimer: Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh are characters from Naoko Takeuchi, Teruki TAO is an OC character by Tripower

A/N: This one shot is short but sweet. It's a small gift for a dear friend of mine , Emeline tanks for sharing your amazing talent with me. I hope your fic takes wings and it becomes as wonderful as everything you do!

Spring Romance

By Auraluna 7

"Come on Ruka…it will be fun!" Michiru Kaioh, a beautiful 17 year old girl with long aqua colored hair falling down her middle back and deep sea blue eyes leaned against her girlfriend, her beautiful eyelashes lowered in a seductive way. "Please?"

Haruka Tenoh, a blonde tomboy, age 17 looked at her girlfriend, the deep blue eyes of the girl leaning against her inviting and warm, she felt the soft violinist hand of Michiru slide along her chest, Haruka held her breath, whenever Michiru touched her she found really hard to not comply to the girl's desires. "Um…no. No I'm serious"

Michiru sighed and sat down straight on the couch, she blew a lock of aqua colored hair of her beautiful porcelain face. "You suck. I really need help here."

Haruka pulled her the girl back against her and kisses the delicate lips gently. "Sorry Michi, but I hate posing." Pouting her rosy lips Michiru tried to appear upset but she failed as the teal eyes looked at her so lovingly she could not help but smile a little.

"Oh fine, I'll just find another model."

"Good. Now that's settled maybe we should work on more pressing matters." Michiru looked up back into the teal eyes and blinked confounded.

"We have more pressing matters? Do you want to talk about the youmas that have been attacking Tokyo? I thought we were waiting on Amy for the reports on that. Or are we talking about that mysterious masked figure that's running around town?" The tomboy shook her head, the blue eyes even more confused now. "Then what? What can be a pressing matter for us then?"

The blonde leaned back on the couch making sure to pull Michiru on top of her, her hand on the girl's side sliding up to her breasts. "Are you sure you have no clue?"

"Oooh I think I know now…" The smaller girl laughed softly as the tomboy started kissing her neck, her hand now fully cupping Michiru's breast. "Oh Haruka…"

"Oh….go to your room! Seriously…" Both girls turned their attention to the tall woman standing in front of them, her long black hair tied down on a half ponytail, her deep magenta eyes fixed on the now blushed couple. "I live here too you know?" Dropping her briefcase next to a lazy chair Setsuna Meioh sat sighing, she had had the longest day at the University.

"Welcome home Suna." Michiru sat back on the couch smiling, a soft blush on her cheeks, Haruka smiled at the girl too, it was not unusual for Setsuna to catch the pair on a compromising situation, the three of them lived in the same house and the teenagers could barely keep their hands away from each other .

"Thanks Michi."

"I am actually glad that you're home Suna." The aqua haired girl left the couch, stretching her slender limbs lazily. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I have an Art Class assignment and I need to draw a couple for this Spring Romance theme competition, I was wondering if you will mind posing for my sketches. All you need to do is stand for a few hours in a few poses so I can finish my entry for the contest."

"Umm, sure I guess. I don't see a problem."

"See Haruka? You could learn a lot from Setsuna she's always kind to me." Haruka rose to her feet and held Michiru's waist.

"But I am always kind to you am I not?" Michiru blushed at the tomboy's words almost whispered in her ear accompanied by the blonde's hand on her very low back. "Kind and generous…very generous."

Half closing her ruby eyes Setsuna looked at couple. "Get a room!"

Haruka laughed and walked towards the door frame. "Sounds good. Michi? Are you coming?"

Michiru nodded and Haruka left the room. "I'll be right up…" Once the tomboy left Michiru smiled at Setsuna who looked positively tired. "Are you ok Suna?"

The older woman smiled, she nodded softly. "It's just been a long day; anyways you shouldn't make Haruka wait."

"Oh don't worry; her hormones can wait a few more minutes, almost sure." The girl laughed softly at the thought. "But are you sure then? We could do something together if you want."

"No, it's ok, really. I have a ton of homework."

Michiru nodded fixing a lock of her soft dreamy colored hair. "So can I count with you for the pose thing tomorrow after classes then?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." Michiru smiled again before leaving the room with soft footsteps. Once alone Setsuna sighed heavily, she reached for the remote control for the TV trying not to feel lonely. She loved her roommates Haruka and Michiru, they were not only great friends, together they were the outer Sailor Senshi defending the Solar System against any threat. But yet, she felt slightly envious of them, they were both seventeen and yet they had found each other, Haruka and Michiru were more than friends, more than partners, they were soul mates. She was already twenty two and had never even found someone to love, not that she hadn't tried, it just had never happened. Maybe one day, maybe one day she will find her perfect match. Flipping through the channels she heard footsteps upstairs, Michiru's crystalline laugh could be heard over the low volume of the TV and Setsuna sighed again.

She admitted it, she could have gave her own life to save Uranus or Neptune but certainly it touched her nervous fibers to be in the house when the couple fooled around, there was so much her faint heart could take. When she heard what totally sounded as Haruka chasing down Michiru along the upstairs floor, Setsuna placed the remote controller down and got on her feet, maybe after all she could do her homework back at the university…

-0-

"Aw come ooooon." Michiru battered her eyelashes, the woman in front of her half smiling, her hands on her the pockets of her sharp black pants.

"Are you sure no one else can help you?"

Shaking her head Michiru looked at Teruki TAO, an attractive tomboy with short spiky black hair, deep eyes and a bad boy attitude which was truly just a façade, Michiru knew that Teruki was a sweet girl. "Please Ruki Ruki."

Teruki smirked, no one called her such a nickname but Michiru, the girl had a way to disarmed her that was quite charming. She could totally see why her girlfriend Haruka was so crazy about her. "Ok, but you got to stop calling me Ruki Ruki."

Michiru laughed softly and hook the girl's arm. "No way, it's too fun to see you blush every time I call you that. Besides it will be so much fun, Suna is going to be there too…"

Suna, Setsuna Meioh. Teruki felt her cheeks blushing slightly at the thought of the mysterious girl, Setsuna Meioh had a pair of eyes that could stop time and Teruki always felt uneasy around her, good or bad she wasn't quite sure. But she was sure that being near Setsuna always made her nervous. "Um...is she? Why do you need two models anyway?"

"I have this great idea for the Spring Romance poster"

"Spring romance? I already don't like how that sounds, I am not wearing a dress for this…"

"You're serious? But Ruki Ruki, I got you the perfect pink dress!" Opening her eyes widely, Teruki looked at Michiru, the girl laughing at the terrified face. "I am joking; you don't need to change clothes. Cheer up."

Already regretting saying yes Teruki followed Michiru to a small garden on the back of one of the buildings of the university. The hidden spot a perfect place to enjoy a spring afternoon reading a book by the small fountain; colorful flowers showing here and there and the cool shadow of the trees offering a natural canopy to the small retreat.

Teruki noticed Setsuna right away, her olive skin shimmering with the filtered rays of sun through the branches of the trees, her long hair falling over her shoulders, the woman sat there unaware of their presence, her ruby eyes fixed on a book, and Teruki thought she had never looked so beautiful, her mouth felt suddenly dry and she blushed softly. Trying to look cool she just looked away from the vision of the guardian of time and fixed her eyes on Michiru who looked at her with a peculiar smile on her face.

"Suna, look who's here, Ruki Ruki is going to help me too."

"Oh, Hi Teruki-san."

Teruki nodded at the woman. "Setsuna-san, nice to see you again."

"You girls use honorifics? That's so old fashion." Both girls look at Michiru who sat on a marble bench and whipped her sketch pad out. "So shall we start?"

"You haven't told me what you want yet." Setsuna spoke with clear voice, half glancing at the dark tomboy who looked as uncomfortable as her.

"Well I need to draw a couple having a romantic moment for this Spring Romance idea I had. So how about you start by standing next to each other? Just act natural."

Romantic moment. How was that any natural? Setsuna tried not to look like a school girl, after all she was not a child, she walked next to Teruki and gave the girl a small smile, the dark eyes smiled back at her. For a few moments both girls saw Michiru quietly tracing on her sketch pad while they both stood in complete silence. "Are you done yet?"

The young artist looked up from her work. "It's unusual of you to be inpatient Suna; don't you know that 'time' is an essence for the best things of life? Besides I'm not even started yet, how about you guys look at each other and hold hands?"

Teruki's face was a poem, she had been very quiet and patient but she wasn't too sure about how well she could portrait romance for Michiru's art project. She looked at Setsuna and tended her hand; the tall girl smiling nervously took her hand and held it. "Like this?"

"Yes…no. Suna could you look less like you're holding a bomb and more like you're holding your lovers hand?" Teruki laughed softly as Setsuna's expression seemed to tell that she wanted to snap back at Michiru but she was too polite to do it. "Now Teruki, try looking right into her eyes, she's pretty to look at anyway isn't she?"

"Umm…yes, ok." Teruki's eyes fixed themselves on Setsuna's her hands trembling slightly at the touch of the soft skin of the woman's fingers. Again Michiru fell silent for what seemed too long, the two girls looking at each other in a silence that was starting to be too heavy to bear.

"How did you got those scars?" Setsuna's voice startled Teruki, the velvety voice to close to her. "Sorry, am I being too nosy?"

Still holding Suna's hands, the dark haired girl spoke with soft voice. "It's ok. You're not. I've had these scars for a long time now; I got them protecting someone very dear to me." Setsuna let go of Teruki's right hand, her fingers tracing the almost imperceptible scar crossing the beautiful face.

"Was she worth it? Your special person?"

"Yes, she was." A long time ago she had protected her twin sister against a monster, a battle that at a tender age had left her with scars she would carry forever, but she meant what she said. Her sister was worth it, she had grown into a wise woman a strong ruler for her people and her planet. Teruki would gladly sacrifice herself again and again to save her, without jealousy and selfless Teruki Tao had learn to cope with the fact that her twin sister was and would always be a better choice to rule her planet, and all she could only hope was maybe one day be more like her.

Realizing that her fingers were still caressing the skin of Teruki's face, Setsuna blushed softly as she lowered her hand, the tingling sensation still at her fingertips. "Some girls are lucky."

"Hey, no… Suna placed your hand back on her face I was drawing that." The soft blush turned into a heavier shade as Setsuna heard Michiru's words. "I mean it." Teruki blushed too but with a courage she hardly felt she held Setsuna's hand and placed it back on her face, her own hand lingering too much hers. "That's better, how about looking like you're going to kiss? Can you do that?"

"No." Setsuna's voice sounded far off from cool which is what she intended, what was this she was feeling? Why did the proximity of Teruki made her feel uneasy? Was she so used to be alone that anyone getting near was startling her? Or was it just Teruki?

"Yes you can. Just lean softly, you don't really have to kiss…." Gulping Teruki leaned against the dark beauty, stopping her lips just an inch from hers, she held her breath and she could almost swear Setsuna did the same. "That's perfect! Now don't move."

"Michiru's such a pest isn't she? How did she bribe you into this?" Small talk, that was the only solution she could think of, maybe talking to Teruki will make her less nervous.

Teruki gave her a small smile. "She really gave me no choice."

"That sounds like her. I'm sorry of this is uncomfortable."

"It's ok." They locked eyes on each other again and Setsuna felt a warm sensation spreading along her stomach and down along her body, if only Teruki was someone she could love, if only this was a real moment and not a pose for one of Michiru's paintings… "Your eyes are so beautiful."

"Thank you…" Teruki shifted her weight slowly lost in the red seas of the woman's eyes and the inch between their lips became shorter. "You're beautiful too."

She wasn't used to blush, but then again she wasn't used to having anyone so close, specially anyone as beautiful as Setsuna Meioh. "I...thank you."

Again the silence but this time different, the awkwardness lifting away, both of them enjoying the soft touch of their hands entwined, of their breaths almost as one. "She's taking a really long time isn't she?"

"Yeah." Setsuna smiled again and looked away from the eyes a second and towards Michiru wondering what was taking the girl so long. Surprised she saw Michiru talking to Haruka, the blonde looking at the posing coupled amused. Setsuna let go of teruki in an instant looking at the handsome couple sternly.

"Michiru? I thought you needed to do this project right away."

The muse smiled brightly. "Oh, yeah I finished a few minutes ago, I was talking to Haruka about it."

"You what?"

"Sorry Suna. You guys just look to be having a good chat."

Teruki still spell bound shook her head softly shaking the sensation of Setsuna's scent all around her. "What's going on? Oh Hi Haruka."

"Hey Teruki." The blonde tomboy smiled at her, but manly she kept looking at Setsuna with a grin on her face, the tall woman responded to the grin by flipping her hair and walking the distance between them.

"Since you're done, I'm going. I have a lot of homework."

"Sure, sure, lots of homework Suna." Haruka kept grinning and Setsuna arched an eyebrow, refusing to answer to the comment she just turned to say goodbye to Teruki who still confounded just waved back and with that she left.

Teruki walked to the couple then. "So, we're done yet?"

Michiru smiling friendly nodded. "Yes, for today we are, thanks Ruki Ruki."

Blushing at the sound of the nickname that Michiru refused to drop the dark haired girl just nodded . "Ok, well I'll see you later girls."

"Ruki Ruki?" Haruka looked at her girlfriend, her teal eyes filled with playful jealousy.

"Oh come on Ruka, you can be my Ruka Ruka if you want."

"Sheesh, no way. But you're not fancying other girls are you?" Michiru shrugged, her eyes seductively bright.

"I don't know, should I?"

Sweeping her off her feet Haruka carried the smaller girl to a bench under the shadowy natural canopy. "Oh you better not, I am a very jealous lover."

"Oh oh, I thought you were kind and generous."

The tomboy laughed softly as she unbuttoned Michiru's school shirt. "That was yesterday."

"You're the worse." Michiru kissed her girlfriend's lips and they smile to each other. "So you think my plan is working?"

"With 'Ruki Ruki' and Suna? I doubt it."

"They seemed about to kiss, I think it's working."

Haruka kissed Michiru's lips again and again. "Little matchmaker how about giving me some attention and leaving Setsuna to discover herself what her heart desires?"

Smiling again Michiru kissed Haruka and held her close. "Do your heart desires me?"

"You're everything my heart desires Michi."

"You're everything my heart desires too." Michiru let her lover guided her through the paths of passion again, she was sure, sooner or later Teruki and Setsuna will discover each other, just as she had discovered Haruka and true love.


End file.
